Onegai Series Volume 1: Christmas and New Years
by SiningStar
Summary: Onegai series: caring messages enrolled in a perverted environment. The messages on this volume: Merry X-Mas and Happy New Year! MiloxCamus and KardiaxDégel, strong limes! YAOI boyxboy
1. All I Want For Christmas is You

I'm such a pervert xDDD… ENJOY :D!!

**YAOI WARNING!!** Don't like it, don't read!

**DISCLAIMER:** THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME, I ONLY CREAT DIFFERENT STORIES TO HAVE FUN WITH THEM AND AMUSE OTHERS!! I DO NOT RECEIVE MONEY TO WRITE THIS! MARIAH CAREY'S SONG TITLE BELONGS TO WHOEVER HAS IT XD!!

* * *

"All I Want For Christmas Is You"

* * *

_Milo's cat ears twitched as he was walking home on the earth rode, singing happily through the woods. He was very happy because he had caught fish for him and Camus and maybe his boyfriend would be In a better mood. –'He was so mad at me this morning… This'll cheer him up for sure!' – He continued strolling and hurried his steps when he saw the little house made of wood he and his cat friend shared._

_As he approached the door, he heard unusual sounds and, to make it worse, it sounded like Camus. Milo's heart skipped a beat and he quickly opened the door, letting the fish basket he was carrying fall to the ground._

_What he saw wasn't exactly what he expected._

_-"Hnn… Milo!"_

_The sexy voice wasn't able to wake up Milo from his shock. His lover and friend, Camus, was laid on the floor, flushed, letting loud moans escape his mouth, had but a small piece of leather covering his private parts and that same piece of leather didn't cover the growing thing._

_Milo was trying hard not to have a nosebleed, but it was becoming harder and harder for him._

_Camus' cat ears twitched seeing he had no reaction from the other cat and so he got up on his hands and knees and went to Milo slowly, still moaning along the way, his cat tail swinging slowly. Seeing a crawling, flushed, panting, extremely sexy and turned on Camus walking to him made Milo almost nosebleed, but his will was strong and so he expected he'd first calm Camus down before something happened, but alas…_

_-"Mi… Milo… Onegai!"_

_Luck was no on Milo's side and he nosebleeded. Hard. Camus made his way to Milo's lower body and began taking off the shorts he had and grabbing his almost fully awakened cock._

------------------

-"HOLY…!" – Milo sat abruptly on the bed, beads of sweat forming on his face. He was panting and still trying to figure out what had happened. After calming down, Milo remembered what day it was.

-"It's Christmas…"

-"Oui, mon chér… It is…"

A sleepy Camus was waking up, mainly because of Milo's sudden outburst. He yawned and stretched, just like a cat would do, making Milo reminisce about a certain dream and gave a peck on his boyfriend's nose. –"Merry Christmas mon chér."

Milo smiled and gave Camus a long and passionate kiss, and broke apart with a big smile. –"Merry Christmas Camyu." – Camus snuggled into Milo's chest, hearing his heart beat. –"I wonder…"

Milo, who was tracing Camus' back with his finger, looked down, surprised by Camus' thoughts. –"What do you wonder?" – Camus sat up to face Milo. –"I wonder if you were a good boy during the year, so that Santa could give you a present." –Milo smiled and pecked Camus on the cheek. –"I don't need a Santa Claus present."

-"Oh really." – Camus chuckled. – "No, All I want for Christmas is you!" – Camus' smile turned into a sly smirk and he pinned Milo on the bed. –"Well, you might just get what you want."

**Finito**

* * *

**_Crazy Corner_**

Oh. My. Beeping. God. I am a perverted fanwriter xDDD… Okay, so let me explain the concept of the 'Onegai Series'. The 'Onegai Series' is a project I conceived to celebrate the holidays with pairings I like (not taking requests, sorry) from Saint Seiya. It's all basically the ukes or the women who say 'Onegai', because they are begging for his partner xD (see the pervertedness?). This is only going to be made during a holiday or a season (like Carnival, Halloween…). This was to celebrate Christmas (a bit late, but it was around new years that I had this idea, so…). Basically, that's it. I think you already guessed the X-Mas pairing, Camus and Milo xD. Next is going to be Marin Aiolia.

IF you are REALLY curious, this idea came to me when I was drawing Camus' pic (this was supposed to be a lemony one-shot only xD) and I suddenly thought: 'Hey, wouldn't it be hot for the ukes and women on StS to say onegai and then kind of commemorate a special seson?' and voilá! Yes there is a drawing of Camyu, just put my nickname on DA (same as ) and you have it there (it's on mature content, but if many people can't take a look at it, I'll put it on photobucket ;) ). It will also have the other ukes/women, so be prepared :D! (Lol, Scar xD…) One more note, the drawings will appear by the order I drew them, not by the fanfiction's order unfortunately…

Well, hope you liked it and **REVIEW**!!!!!!


	2. And a Happy New Year

I'm such a pervert xDDD… ENJOY :D!!

**DISCLAIMER:** THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME, I ONLY CREAT DIFFERENT STORIES TO HAVE FUN WITH THEM AND AMUSE OTHERS!! I DO NOT RECEIVE MONEY TO WRITE THIS!

* * *

"And a Happy New Year"

* * *

_Kardia was most amused by his little 'game'. A tied up and defenceless Dégel was everything he cold ask for. Especially if Dégel was stark naked and asking for him. Kardia made eye contact with his lover and made his indicator's fingernail grown into a point a red nail. He made Dégel lick his finger, a bulge already growing in his training pants, beneath the cloth._

_The blue haired man lowered one of his hands into Dégel's lower parts, starting to massage the needy organ. Dégel's moans were more constanst and he constantly gasped for air._

_-"Onegai! Kardia!"_

* * *

Kardia's chest hurt. A lot. He was having another seizure and the Aquarius Saint hurried to his room, calling upon his icy cosmos and calming Kardia's organs. Dégel hugged Kardia. –"You scared me."

Kardia chuckled lowly and hugged Dégel, combing the green hair with his hand. -"Well, sorry 'bout that… I just had a strange dream." – Dégel tightened his grip, relaxing because of Kardia's gestures. –"Dare to scare me like that ever again and I will tell you why I am called the Master of Ice." – Kardia laughed and kissed Dégel gently. The smaller Saint kissed back shyly; the moonlight passing through the window existent on Kardia's room.

But alas, before they could go into another kind of activity, Dégel pulled away and laid on Kardia's chest. –"I hope that in this new year you will learn how to stop frightening me with those sudden seizures…"

-"Who knows?"

-"Yes…" – Dégel faced Kardia's face and gave him a chaste but gentle kiss. –"A happy new year my love." – Kardia allowed himself to give Dégel a small smile and hugged him again. –"A happy year to you too, precious." – As they slept and held each other, the promise of a bright and prosperous new year swept the world with the blazing stars.

* * *

**_Crazy Corner_**

My, I can really write poethic things xD! Didn't know o.o!! LOL, ust kidding xD! But seriously. Nah, well, whad'ya think? Was it good, bad, too perverted? Too short xD? No, the image is not finished, so no DA fer you write now, I'll warn you on the other updates if I upload it ;). **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE WHOLE 'ONEGAI SERIES' IDEA OR IF I'M DOING A GOOD JOB XD** (I'm not doing a good job, but at least kind of acceptable xD….)

Hope you enjoyed it ;)!!!


	3. A little heads up

People! New volume out now! Please check out my profile ;)!

SiningStar


End file.
